Action 'N Drama
by WinnieMoo
Summary: AU: MY version of Seattle Grace High. There's basically a flirtation between all the ships, maybe relationship or two... or five. It's fun! RnR you know the drill...


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ideas in my head.

A/N: I have been going crazy with ideas for a story like this for a while, so here it finally is. Yay. The

down-lo is that it's like Gossip Girl, except with the characters from Grey's. It's going to be centered around four of my favourite characters, Callie, Addison, Derek and Mark. I realize that there is an abundance of stories that include this foursome, but whatever Trevor. I won't give away pairings just yet. Anyway, this is set in Teen-Time at Seattle Grace High School. Neat, eh? With uniforms!! I'm gonna keep it that way. I know there's a story like this right now, and I hate myself for having this idea for 3 freaking months only to have it snatched up by a total stranger. There will include some of the other gang like Cristina (GoOdIe!!) and Alex and Meredith. And maybe Owen or Burke. There'll be OC's aplenty and George and Izzie (yugh). Everybody is a junior by the way and I have no idea what that means. I know I should get back to Lies, Misunderstandings and blah blah blah. That's a long assed title right? Why did I call it that? Anyway, here goes:

"Cristina Yang? That's my roommate this year? Are you kidding me?" Callie could not believe this. Her step-brother's ex-girlfriend's best friend- no wait, her _person_… was her roommate till the end of her senior year.

"Why is she even staying in the dorms? She lives two blocks away from school!"

The secretary gave her a 'I reeaalllly don't feel like dealing with your high school shit right now' look.

"This was what you were given. Take it or move back in with your parents." She replied dryly.

Callie spun on her heel and walked dejectedly out of the office.

Cristina actually wasn't that bad. It was her bestest friend that Callie didn't feel like dealing with. Ever since Meredith and Derek had broken up, Meredith had been giving her the sad 'I'm so depressed, please talk to your brother' eyes in the hallway. Fuck dark and twisty, Meredith was desperate and whiny.

Callie stepped out into the cold Seattle street. Classes weren't supposed to start for anther 45 minutes and Callie didn't have much to do… Other than go to her dorm and she didn't really feel like interrupting one of Cristina and Meredith's dancing-it-out sessions, which they were probably having.

She could go visit her brother Derek's dorm, but he and his own new roommate were most likely having a male bonding session, with naked chicks and football and beer.

Callie noticed a cab pull up and a pretty, red-headed girl about her own age jump out.

The girl stood on the sidewalk playing with her Sidekick, making no attempt to help the driver with what looked like a gazillion –Louis Vittone- suitcases.

Bitch, Callie thought to herself. I may have grown up rich as hell, but I do have manners.

You help people.

She averted her eyes so the girl wouldn't see her staring before turning around towards the school building.

And almost walking straight into Alex Karev.

He smirked at her. "Watch where those gorgeous legs of yours are headed, Torres-Shepard."

Callie ignored the compliment. "Torres-Shepard?" she nodded as if she was impressed, "I'm pretty used to 'Derek's bitch of a step-sister' or just plain, old 'That Girl', but Torres-Shepard? Original."

"Yeah, well, thought you could do with a change of scenery. And do I sense a hint of resentment in being the perpetual baby sister?"

"Stop digging. There's no resentment, it's just annoying. You're lucky you have no siblings."

"That I know of. My father, the ever-charming son-of-a-bitch that he is, has enough mistresses to make

's head spin."

Callie did her best to hide her surprise at how willing he was to share. "And you just love mentioning it at inappropriate times don't you?"

"And miss that tiny little look of shock on your face when I do? Never. My day just wouldn't be shiny without that."

"Well God-forbid I should make your days lose their sparkle. See ya, Karev."

"That you shall, Torres-Shepard that you shall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're staying with Callie this year?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes _and_ no? Care to explain?"

"Well, if you're but simply asking me the location of my new homestead, then yes. But, if you're silently implying that I should talk to her about talking to Derek for you, then no."

"Dammit." Meredith sighed.

"When did you get so freakin' whiny?" Cristina asked.

"Hey, I? Am in no way whiny. I just feel like Derek isn't sure of what he wants, and a push in the direction by his favorite sister might help him realize it." Meredith explained.

"His favorite sister being Callie?"

Meredith blew away an imaginary bang. "Yip."

"And the right direction being… You?" Cristina wore her cynical/amused face.

"Cris! Come on, you're supposed to support me, not mock me!" Meredith paused in front of the Starbucks doorway.

Cristina stepped inside and turned around, walking backwards. "I _am _supporting you, but I'm also making sure I've got my facts straight!"

After ordering and receiving their coffees –and after a tease-fest from Cristina about Meredith ordering which was apparently "girly caffeine"- they made their way over to Seattle Grace High.

"So why are you staying at the boarding house anyway?" Meredith implored, missing a puddle of rain by an inch. "Still got the mama and step-papa blues?"

Cristina steadied Meredith's arm and continued walking. "They're disgusting I tell you. Who has fucking garden parties in SEATTLE?! But no, apparently it's a 'thing' now to sit amongst plants and talk shit about your friends who had the good sense not to pitch."

Meredith giggled. "What did she say when you told her?"

Cristina thought for a second then sighed. "Considering I only told her yesterday? Not much. Oh, but she did ask –her words, not mine- if the other 'well off'" Cristina used air quotes to illustrate," girls were staying in the dorms too. Because if they weren't, no child of hers would be."

Meredith full out laughed now. "What did you say back?"

"Well kid, y'know me. I WANTED to say that only the –god forbid- scholarship pupils stayed in the dorms, but I figured Big Yang doesn't have much of a sense of humour. So I told her Carolyn Shepard's kids were staying in the dorms and that was good enough for her."

"Yeah well, I'm doing another year in the dorms. I can't take much more of my-" Meredith trailed off, "who is _that_?"

"Oooh man-candy, 3 o'clock. Crissy likey." Cristina drawled appreciatively.

Standing at the gates of Seattle Grace High School was a living, teenaged god. Steel blue eyes, honey-brown hair and a clear indication of incredibly well-defined biceps, even underneath his regulation heavy blue blazer. And the lucky girl he was talking to happened to be… Izzie Stevens.

"Mother fuck! That trailer park hussy ALWAYS gets the good ones!" Cristina huffed, still not taking her eyes off the anonymous male-beauty.

Meredith took Cristina's hand and dragged her across the road so they could get a better view. "Hey! Don't shit about Izzie! She's MY new roommate this year."

"Whatever, I've got no beef with the Blonde One. She's decent. But look, _look _at that! She's making him laugh! How is she doing that? And why are we still standing over _here_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison Forbes-Montgomery was a New York girl. Born and bred. 5th Avenue, the Hudson River, little yellow cabs with little yellow men who took you any and everywhere. Seattle? Was not an Addison Approved place. So why was she here? To get away from her parents. Duuh. Well technically, they were the ones who wanted to get away from her. Her father had been offered a job in France. But honestly, being ignored by her parents in France was the same as being ignored in America, so she stayed. And went to what was apparently the best boarding school in the country.

The children looked well groomed enough. That tall Latina girl could pretend she wasn't watching her, but it was extremely obvious she was.

Bitch, Addison had thought to herself. I may have grown up rich as hell, but I do have manners.

You don't stare at people.

Addison checked out her new surroundings. After dumping her shit in her dorm, she walked had back out to the street, just to people watch. There was a cute, dark-blonde girl and curly haired Asian girl gossiping on one side. They kept on looking behind them and Addison figured they must have been watching the crazily hot blue-eyed guy flirting with the other blonde chick. There was another guy just randomly walking around and Addison recognized him. He had been talking to the Latina starer from earlier.

Addison couldn't see her around, so she figured she must have gone off to gawk at other new people.

From what she could gather-and it wasn't much- Seattle Grace seemed pleasant enough. But it could certainly do with some more Action 'N Drama. And that's what Addison was here for.

* * *

A/N: So that was my first chapter. Hope you liked it! Oh, and I'm not a Meredith hater, that whole

dark-&-twisty/desperate-&-whiny thing was just Callie's opinion of her at the time. It will change. I've been getting a lot of shit on the IMDB boards just for voicing my opinion, so I'm going to try and have an open mindset about all the characters in this fic, even the ones I don't like. Not that I don't like Meredith, but she's just not my favourite.


End file.
